


The Best Part Of Him

by WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89/pseuds/WordsSpillFromMyOpenVeins_89
Summary: Cora had taken Daniel from Regina, unaware that True Love had found a way to survive Evil





	

Love is weakness... But more often than not, it's a strength.

FAIRY TALE LAND 

-The Enchancted Forest-

Three weeks into her marriage to King Leopold, Regina began to feel unwell, not that the distracted and naïve King would ever notice, what with his precious Snow always around to monopolize all his attention. Regina didn't care, of course. She was busy learning magic from The Dark One, so she could stop her Mother, Cora, from ruining the rest of her life.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared, as he does, surprising Regina.  
Regina was lounging on her chaise, as Rumple casually but increasingly unnerved strolled towards her.

"Something's wrong?!? Tell me!" demanded Rumple, in barely controlled anger

"It's nothing. I'd like to continue with my training"

"No no, you're different... [he waved a hand over Regina's stomach with his usual flair] ...well, this is a twist" 

"What are you talking about?" asked Regina, standing up and pushing his arm away

"There's a child"

Present Day

-Storybrooke, Maine-

Since Snow had returned to her job at Storybrooke Academy, she found a whole new set of kids to get to know, that had come over in the last curse from the 'Land Of Untold Stories'.

Regina was sitting on a bench, waiting for Henry's Math class to let out for the day.

"Regina..."

Looking up, she saw Snow walking towards her with a child following close behind, a little girl, with sparkling blue eyes and brunette curly shoulder length hair.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh.. yeah. Just thinking about my other half and how to - Who is this?"

"This is Etta"

**Author's Note:**

> Update: (26 August 2018)
> 
> I had this written and for some reason only posted part of the first chapter, so I'm going to do my best to get the whole story up in the next month-ish


End file.
